Pups get in the swim
Our story opens at the Pup Park where Zuma is teaching Rocky and Tundra's pups, Aurora, Sage and Winter how to dog paddle in the pool while Tundra sits close by on their towels. The pups are standing on the top step getting used to the water while watching Zuma swim by them. "Pups, the first rule about swimming is learning to be comfortable in the water" Zuma tells his young pupils. Aurora has no trouble jumping off the step into the water while Sage and Winter just want to watch right now. "Uncle Zuma, when can we go swimming with you at the beach?" Aurora asks. "When your mom and dad and I all say you're ready to" Zuma answers back. The scene now switches to the new Adventure Bay Aquarium, which is under construction and almost ready to open. The engineers are filling the giant tanks with water to have everything ready for the arrival of all the fish in the next few days. All is going smoothly as the tanks reach capacity. Suddenly an alarm goes off indicating a leak in one of the tanks. The lead engineer notices one of the Plexiglas plates has cracked and is starting to leak water. "We have to drain this tank and replace the pane quickly, or else it will break and flood the building". As if things weren't bad enough, the crack starts to grow larger because of the water pressure pushing against it. The workers start to drain the tank but the drain becomes clogged. "Somebody call the Paw Patrol" one of the engineers yells. The lead engineer quickly grabs the phone and calls Ryder. Ryder and the rest of the team are outside the lookout playing soccer when the call comes in. Ryder summons the Paw Patrol to the Lookout. At the pool, Zuma and the pups are finishing their swimming lesson when the message is received. Zuma races to the lookout while Tundra and the pups follow as fast as they can. At the lookout, Ryder brings the team up to speed. Zuma and Chase are chosen for this assignment and the other members are told to be on standby in case they are needed. Down in the lower level of the lookout, Tundra is putting the pups down for their nap. Afterwards, she goes into the next room to fix their afternoon snack. While this is going on, Aurora sneaks out of the building and climbs into Zuma's hovercraft just as it's leaving. Our three heroes arrive at the aquarium and are quickly brought to the lead engineer. He shows Ryder the crack and Ryder asks how they can fix it. The engineer gives Ryder a tube of Plexiglas sealant and tells him the only way to stop the leak is to fill the crack with the sealant from the other side. Ryder and Zuma head upstairs to put their SCUBA gear on and dive into the tank. Unknown to them, Aurora has followed them up the stairs to watch her uncle in action. Back at the lookout, Tundra comes back in to check on the pups when she notices Aurora missing. Thinking she went upstairs to see her dad, she takes the elevator up to the tower. Everyone looks for her, but cannot find her. Rocky and Tundra then head to the aquarium in Rocky's truck. Ryder and Zuma dive into the water and head towards the crack, which is about 30 feet down. Ryder is carrying a large syringe filled with the special sealant while Zuma uses his underwater light to help Ryder see the crack. Meanwhile, back on the surface, Aurora is looking down into the water, but only sees their bubbles coming up to the top. She decides to jump in the tank and dog paddle over to get a closer look. Moments later, Rocky and Tundra arrive and start looking for Aurora. They notice Ryder and Zuma filling the crack and Tundra happens to notice four little paws splashing around on the surface. "Rocky, she's in the tank" Tundra yells. Rocky then looks up and sees Aurora and runs up the stairs to the top level. He enters the tank room and sees Aurora splashing around. "Aurora, get out of the water NOW!" Rocky yells. Aurora starts to swim towards him and reaches the platform, but she can't climb the ladder to get out of the water. Rocky leans over to try and grab Aurora, but he slips and falls into the tank himself. Rocky manages to grab the last rung of the ladder with one paw and Aurora with the other, but they are unable to make it up the ladder. Down below, Ryder and Zuma fill the last of the crack with the sealant when Ryder notices Tundra barking and running around in circles. Zuma happens to look up and sees something by the platform. Our two friends head towards the surface. Zuma arrives first and notices Rocky hanging on to the ladder. "Rocky dude, I thought you didn't like the water" Zuma yells out. He then notices Aurora clinging to her dad. "Hang on Aurora, we're coming" Zuma cries out. Just then, Ryder reaches the surface and helps Rocky and Aurora out of the tank, much to the relief of Tundra. Back at the lookout, Aurora is being scolded by both Rocky and Tundra for putting herself in danger. "But mom and dad, I just wanted to help Uncle Zuma" Aurora says with a tear coming down her cheek. "The best way you can help your Uncle Zuma is to let him do what he's trained to do" Rocky sternly tells his young pup. Tundra tries to make Aurora understand that she did was wrong and make her promise that it won't happen again. Just then, Ryder and Zuma come into the room and ask to speak to Aurora. "Aurora, I know you want to be like your Uncle Zuma" Ryder says, "but, you could have been hurt". "I know that now, and I'm sorry" Aurora says. Zuma looks Aurora in the eyes and tells her, "the next time you want to go swimming, have your mom take you to the pool, and let me know so I can show you how to swim". Aurora looks up and smiles at her uncle and Ryder and gives them both a big sloppy kiss. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes